Always
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: When the safety of the CIA director's daughter is threatened he employs a small group of thieves and the one person who has always looked after Chloe to go undercover and watch over her.
1. Prologue

**AN: This wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to write it. My other PP story will be updated soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs that will make appearances here and there.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Beca was thirteen when she met some sort of light in her darkness. Her parents kept fighting and the arguments always ended up in one of her parents storming out and not coming home till the next morning. It was usually her dad who left.

She had an anchor. Her best friend Benji. He never ceased to put a smile of her face. Most called him weird because of his fascination with Star Wars and magic tricks. Beca found it awesome. She always managed to figure out how Benji did his tricks but she never called him out on it. And she humored him when they were twelve and sat down with him to watch all six Star Wars movies in the order they were released.

The two were currently sat on the grass of Benji's front lawn across the street and one house down from Beca's own two story home. Her home didn't feel like home though. Benji's, Benji's always felt like home.

"Looks like we're getting new neighbors." Benji says and Beca looks up from her laptop. Her parents have been buying her a lot of things lately to keep her distracted. But she knew what was going on. She was currently putting a mix together. She knows it would sound a lot better if she had all the equipment for it. But for now it is just a program on her laptop.

Three houses down to the left of Beca's a moving truck is parking at the curb. A Toyota Sienna and Chevy Suburban pull up behind it. The van parks in the driveway and the Suburban parks in front of the U-haul.

"Seems like it." Beca says looking back at her laptop

"Think they have any kids our age?" Benji asks excitedly.

Beca shrugs. She doesn't see what's so exciting about all this. They are just people. Then again this is the suburbs. Everyone here knew each other in this neighborhood.

"We should go see if they need any help." Benji says and Beca frowns.

"Why?"

Benji pokes at her arm. "Because it's the neighborly thing to do." He hops to his feet and begins tugging at Beca's arm.

Beca rolls her eyes and gives in. "Fine. Let me just save this and put it inside." Benji fist pumps the air with a triumphant smile.

Beca saves her work and closes the laptop going inside Benji's house and places it on the coffee table in the living room. She walks back out and Benji offers his arm. Beca rolls her eyes but humors him anyway. She grabs onto his arm at the bend of his elbow and they make their way across the street.

Chloe Beale and her brothers weren't particularly happy about the move. Then again it only affected her and two of her brothers. Her other two are away at college and haven't lived at home since. But she and her two brothers have sucked it up. Her parents promised that with the move they would have more family time together. Chloe doesn't know whether to trust that or not. After all there were so many broken promises. But for now the only concern she has is getting the better room.

Andrew Beale is a kind man. He loves his family more than anything. Which is why when his wife gave him an ultimatum he left work and joined his family in the move. He would still do work from home but he wouldn't be away for weeks on end. He carried a box inside and could hear the sounds of his three children arguing and wrestling up stairs.

"John! Ethan! Your sister gets first pick!" He shouts and he hears two groans and a high pitched triumphant cry. He smiles and brings the box into the kitchen.

His wife walks in and smiles. "You do know that your little angel had one of her brother's in a choke hold and the other in an arm bar right?" She asks and Andrew beams proudly.

"That's my girl."

Kelly Beale just giggles and shakes her head before walking back outside to the U-haul. She notices two teenagers approach. A tall boy and a small girl who doesn't look like a teenager. But she knows that not all things are as they appear. She's been married to Andrew long enough to know that.

"Good day ma'am." The boy greets and Kelly is impressed at his mannerisms. "I am Benjamin Applebaum, I go by Benji and I live across the street and my friend and I noticed your moving truck and we are here to offer our assistance."

Kelly laughs as Benji extends a hand. "Nice to meet you Benji." She shakes his hand. She looks at the girl.

"Beca." She holds out her hand.

Kelly takes it and they shake hands. "Well Beca, it is nice to meet you. I'm Kelly Beale."

Beca smiles politely. She doesn't know these people but she isn't going to be rude to them either.

"Is there anything we can do?" Benji asks.

Kelly nods. "There is. My kids should be done picking their rooms and coming out to get their things. It is very nice of you to offer." Kelly says leading the two over to the u-haul. "How old are you two by the way?" She asks dragging out a box labeled 'Chloe.'

"Thirteen, Mrs. Beale." Benji answers. "We both are."

Kelly smiles. "My daughter is a year older than you two and my boys two and four years older."

Benji smiles at the prospect of another friend.

Beca is startled by a red head popping out from the side of the truck.

"Hey mom! I got my room and…" She looks at Benji and Beca. "Who are you?" She hadn't meant for it to come out rude. She was merely curious and excited. New place new people and she wanted to make new friends. "I mean, I'm Chloe." She sticks her hand out.

Benji is the first to introduce himself. "Benji." He shakes her hand.

Chloe looks at the shorter girl. She tilts her head to the side and looks Beca up and down. "You're short."

Benji snickers and Beca glares. "I am not short! You're all just tall!" Beca defends. "We can't all be giants, people will start looking for a beanstalk."

That makes Chloe and Kelly laugh.

"You're funny." Chloe says. "I like you."

Beca smiles and extends her hand. "Beca."

Chloe takes her hand. "Chloe."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Deal

**AN: This wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to write it. My other PP story will be updated soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs that will make appearances here and there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Beca watched from the upper levels as Stacie led a tour group along the exhibit. It amazed Beca how amazing of an actress the girl was. Lilly was pushing around a janitor's cart and Amy was casually looking over all the many pieces. But Beca knew what she was really doing. She was inspecting the glass casing and the small security lasers inside the cases.

Benji walked up to his best friend. He didn't agree with any of this when Beca started out doing all this. It was just her at first grabbing little things from stores and then the little things started growing and if it hadn't been for Stacie Beca would have gotten caught switching a diamond out for a fake. Since then the two have been working together. Benji, realizing that he could either help his best friend or watch on the sidelines as she got caught.

"Hey. Everything is in place." He says and Beca nods. She looks down and catches Lilly's eye. She nods at the silent girl who smiles and goes about wiping the glass cases and Amy knows that is her cue to leave.

Stacie's tour ends and she walks out and climbs into the 2010 Nissan Pathfinder in the parking lot. Amy is sat behind the wheel and Lilly is already in the third row seating. Benji is behind the driver's seat typing away on his laptop.

The only one missing is Beca.

Beca steps into the elevator to meet up with her friends. Just before the door is completely shut a hand reaches into the gap. Beca looks up and gasps before narrowing her eyes at the suited man.

"What do you want?" she asks leaning back against the rail of the elevator.

"We need to talk." He hands her a JanSport backpack.

Beca opens the bag and peers inside. She gasps zipping it back up.

"I know you aren't planning on keeping it and it's a replica. You plan on selling it and the people won't notice any difference. Next time don't let Benji leave his home computer unlocked." He says and Beca grinds her teeth.

Beca shoulders the bag and pulls out her cell texting Amy.

Amy checks her phone and nods. "Alright then." The Aussie places her phone in her pocket and starts the car.

"But Beca!" Benji says.

"Boss lady told me to meet up at HQ." She hands them her phone as she puts the car in gear and drives away.

* * *

_July 3, 2005_

_It has been three weeks since the Beales' arrival and Beca still didn't know how to feel around the upbeat red head who always had a smile on her face. Beca liked having another place to hide though._

_Her parents had a pretty nasty fight last night when they thought Beca was asleep. Her father stormed out and he has yet to come home._

_Benji loved having the Beales around. Between Beca and his two sisters he didn't have much guy friends. Or any friends really. John and Ethan were the best male influences for Benji. When Benji did a magic trick they clapped and cheered him on. Andrew was also someone Benji could talk Star Wars with since his father wasn't much of a fan._

_Chloe was persistent though. She saw the walls around Beca and she was scaling each and every one of them with ease. She has always been a good judge of character and she knew Beca was guarded. She didn't let people get close. But Beca is a mystery to the young red head and she is determined to get over all the walls and proudly proclaim herself as Beca's best friend. Benji was going to have to get over it and share the title and Beca was just going to have to accept that she wasn't going anywhere._

_Which is why it wasn't a surprise that Chloe was knocking on the Mitchell's front door at ten in the morning with a bright smile on her face._

_Joanna Mitchell answers the door with a smile. There is only one person she knows who can knock as enthusiastically as this._

_"Hello Chloe."_

_"Hey Mrs. Mitchell, is Beca up yet?" Chloe asks and after a moment the two let out carefree laughs. "Of course she isn't."_

_Being summer vacation Beca is never awake before noon._

_"Is there anything I can help you with?" Joanna asks curiously and Chloe nods._

_"Yep, my parents are inviting you and Beca and your husband if he is around for our Fourth of July BBQ tomorrow at two." Chloe says with a bright smile._

_In the three weeks the Beales have been in town they have only met Nathan Mitchell two or three times._

_"We'll be there." She motions to the stairs. "You know where she's at."_

_"Thanks Mrs. M." Chloe chimes as she scampers up the stairs and to Beca's bedroom._

_Chloe isn't surprised to find the room to be dark. Beca has these thick black drapes that keep all the light out. She giggles as Beca grumbles at the light filtering from the hall hitting her face before turning away from it._

_Chloe goes over to the bed and begins poking Beca. "Beca!"_

_"Go away!"_

_Chloe smiles going over to the girl's desk where her laptop sits on and unlocked. The room screams Beca. She has many posters strategically placed and a massive record collection that lines one of her walls and Chloe was surprised when she saw the filled bookcase full of books she didn't expect Beca to like._

_But alas you cannot judge a book by its cover and Beca is a book Chloe wants to be able to read._

_"Becaaaaaa…" Chloe drawls lifting the screen of the laptop. "I'm messing with your mixes." Chloe teases._

_"You're too nice to mess with something that means so much to me." Beca grumbles and Chloe frowns. Apparently three weeks has been enough for Beca to read Chloe._

_"Fine, have it your way." Chloe huffs getting up and going to the drapes._

_"Don't you dare Red." Beca warns._

_Chloe grins and throws the drapes open and Beca lets out a pained cry as she pulls the covers over her head to block out the evil light Chloe has let into her room._

_"What are you a vampire?" Chloe teases walking over to the bed and sitting next to the lump that is Beca._

_"You don't know me!" Beca's shout is muffled b the blankets._

_"Well you are pale enough."_

_"Let me sleep!" Beca groans and Chloe giggles._

_"Nope, we are to pick up Benji and my mom is going to take us to the library." Chloe says shaking Beca._

_"Whyyyyyy?" Beca whines wanting to do nothing more than go back to sleep._

_"Because it is good to get out of the house Beca." Chloe says._

_"And going to a library is fun? It is summer vacation you crazy giant!" Beca shouts as Chloe tugs on the comforter. _

_"Come on Beca!" She gives a hard tug but Beca has the comforter in a tight grip. She is not giving up so easily._

_Downstairs the front door opens and closes and it isn't long before Nathan Mitchell's voice is heard._

_"Is Beca home?"_

_"Why don't you go check and see." Is Joanna's tight response._

_Chloe gives a tug thinking Beca's grip is still intact but as she tugs at the comforter Beca's grip is gone and she's falling to the floor._

_"Ouch!"_

_Beca hops off her bed. "Sorry, I didn't know you were going to tug that hard." Beca helps her up and sits her on her bed. "Just give me a minute to get dressed." Beca says going over to her dresser and pulling out some clothes._

_Just as she is about to step into her bathroom her father appears in her doorway._

_"Oh, are you going somewhere?" He asks._

_"Yeah, Chloe's mom is taking us and Benji to the library." Beca answers and he furrows his brow._

_"Since when do you go to the library? Willingly?"_

_Beca narrows her eyes and Chloe shifts uncomfortably on her bed._

_"Because my friends want to go and I want to spend time with my friends." Beca says and Chloe grins internally doing a happy dance. Beca admitted they were friends when just a few days ago she was saying they weren't. Yet at least. But she admitted it!_

_"I was hoping we could spend the day together, just you and me, like old times." Nathan smiles hopefully._

_Beca scowls. Old times? "Well I already told Chloe yes and it would be rude to just change my mind like that and Mrs. Beale is expecting me." Beca steps into her bathroom and Nathan sighs._

_"Have a good day Chloe." Nathan waves and leaves._

_Beca steps out a minute later having changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a band tee with The Beatles on it._

_"You could have spent the day with your dad." Chloe says and Beca shakes her head._

_"They were fighting last night." Beca says and Chloe nods. She understands. Until the move her parents were fighting a lot too. They still do but not as much. Chloe knows their last fight has to be like last week._

_"Come on!" Chloe beams deciding to turn this day around. She grabs Beca's hand and Beca barely has any time to grab a pair of socks and her shoes before Chloe is dragging her out of her house._

* * *

Beca grumbles as she sits in the passenger seat of the Chevy Tahoe. Brandon Jenkins typed in the passcode to Amy's mansion and as the gates open he pulls in and out of habit Beca makes sure the gate closes and no one follows them in. It's an un-needed precaution. No one knew who they were. They always hired a third party to do their transactions.

She would never have agreed to something like this. She has managed to stay away from college and anything to do with her father for years and now she is going to be going to the college he teaches at.

_"No way! I am not going to college!"_

_"Beca, you won't actually have to go. Just show up at classes, keep ok grades. Look, if you won't do it for me do it for Chloe." Brandon shoves two manila folders towards her._

_Beca glares at him as she takes the folders. But at the mention of Chloe her interest is peaked. "Is she ok?"_

_"For now."_

Brandon parks the Tahoe and they get out.

The whole way to the front door Beca curses him in her head. She doesn't even come to a full stop in front of the door when it is pulled open by Benji.

"Thank god!" He wraps her in a hug taking her off balance. A hand at the small of her back steadies her and she looks over at Brandon.

"Let's go inside. We have to talk." Beca says as the three of them move inside the house.

It doesn't take long to locate the others. Amy is in the kitchen pouring drinks and Stacie is sitting a bar stool smiling at the concoction Amy is making. Lilly is at the dining table cleaning her equipment.

"There you are!" Amy shouts putting the alcohol down and going over to hug Beca. She looks at the tall raven haired man in her kitchen. "What's he doing here?" Amy asks.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"So…let me get this straight." Stacie begins. "You two." She motions to Beca and Benji. "Knew this girl when you were teenagers and had no idea her father was CIA?" Beca and Benji nod. Their tie to the CIA was made during a job a year ago. "And now said father is asking us for help because his daughter has a stalker?" Beca nods. After a moment of silence. "Are we going to get arrested?" Stacie asks and Amy jumps up straight in her seat while Lilly holds her Phillips screwdriver poised to attack if needed.

"No! I can't go to prison! I've worked too damn hard for us to get caught this easy!"

Brandon holds up a hand. "No one is getting arrested. It's in our deal. You do this, go to college, look after Chloe and neutralize any threat that should come about." He looks at Lilly who has a glint in her eyes. "By neutralize I mean detain. No killing." Lilly huffs and goes back to cleaning her stuff.

"But college?" Stacie asks.

"Just for the year."

"Year?!" Beca shouts. "I have to put up with my father for a year?" Beca asks incredulously.

"We're going to Barden?" Benji asks.

"Look, you five have been doing this since you were what? Eighteen? Nineteen?" Brandon asks and the five look away guilty. "No one knows who you are. You get in and get out in record time and you are all set for life. Some even before you started this little team." Brandon says looking over at Amy who shrugs.

"You can never have too much."

"Yes, but too much of something can be a bad thing." Brandon says. "My point is that this should be a walk in the park. The director is ready to pay for anything you need. You helped him get his family back Beca, he has no right to ask you for anything. But you looked after Chloe in the past and he is hoping you'll do it again."

"What is he talking about?" Lilly asks.

"Chloe and her family, moved to our neighborhood because Kelly, Mrs. Beale, was tired of him being away for work. She threatened to divorce him and take the kids if he didn't spend more time with family." Benji said. "That's all we knew back then."

"My parents were constantly fighting back then. My dad was leaving and I guess I understood their situation. Chloe was angry at her father for never being there but at least he was there and trying. My father just left." Beca said.

"You made it kind of hard for him." Benji said and Beca scoffs.

"Of course I didn't. He goes off having an affair not thinking how it would affect my mom and I and I wanted him to really try and fix things between us. I wanted to make him work for it. But he decided I wasn't worth it." Beca says. Her voice lowering towards the end.

Amy and Benji pat her back. Amy has heard all the stories. Benji was actually there. Stacie and Lilly give her supportive looks. Beca is their fearless badass leader, they will always be there for her.

"So do we have a deal?" Brandon asks changing the subject.

"What's the deal?" Benji asks.

"We don't get arrested, they pay for any and all expenses, but that doesn't mean take advantage of that, we look after Chloe, detain anyone who might pose as a threat to Chloe, as in if they mean life at stake harm to her and lastly whatever record the CIA has on us gets wiped."

"I'm in!" Amy shouts.

Lilly nods.

"Me too." Stacie says and Beca looks at Benji.

"What the hell?" He shrugs and Beca looks at Brandon.

"My boss will be happy to hear it." Brandon says pulling out his phone. "And do me a favor?" He asks and they look at him. "Be normal twenty year olds for once and enjoy the college experience."

"We'll try." Beca says.

It has been seven years since Beca and Benji met Chloe and her family. Three since Beca has seen Chloe. Two since their team became a team. It started out as just Beca, then Beca and Stacie, then Beca, Stacie and Benji and then it was Beca, Stacie, Benji and Amy and finally it was Beca, Stacie, Benji, Amy and Lilly. Their team.

* * *

_August 23, 2009_

_The summer is over._

_Beca sat on the front steps of Chloe's house watching the red head hug her family in tearful goodbyes and promises to call and visit. Beca was keeping her distance and Benji, well he was with Chloe and her family. Her two older brothers, Jason and Dillon, had been spending the summer at home and Jason was going to be driving Chloe to Barden where she would spend the next four years studying before med school._

_Dillon was the eldest of the five Beale children and the one to look most like Chloe. They had the same red hair and captivating blue eyes. The difference? While Chloe was five foot four, a comfortable height difference between Beca and Chloe, Dillon was an even six feet. Chloe was the baby of the family in more ways than one. She is the youngest child and the shortest. Even her mother is taller than her. Dillon is twenty five and opened his own surf shop in Miami._

_Jason is twenty four and going to law school at Columbia in New York. He had dark hair like his father but like all the Beale children he has their mother's eyes. And like his brothers he is at a tall five foot ten. Even though Barden was two towns over Chloe was saying goodbye at home because even though Barden isn't that far Chloe knows Beca doesn't want to chance a run in with her father. Jason would be driving Chloe to Barden and then head back up to New York for school._

_John was the middle child of the Beale kids and the most playful. He is twenty, six feet tall, athletic and going to Penn State on a soccer scholarship. Beca liked John, even if he did like to pick on her. But he taught her how to throw a decent left hook. Because like her, he is left handed while the rest of the Beale's are right handed._

_Ethan is the youngest at eighteen and will be moving to Miami with Dillon to help out at the surf shop while taking classes at Miami U. He had taken a year off school to figure him and his life out. Like his brother's he is tall at five foot ten and has their mother's eyes and brown hair in contrast to his brothers' and father's black hair. It was as if his mother's red mixed in with is father's black hair in an attempt to lighten it up._

_Beca loves the Beale family. When hers fell apart they were there to offer some form of normalcy she would normally only get at Benji's. The Beales made her feel welcome and a part of the family. They helped Beca and her mother out however they could. Beca's mother always offered to pay John and Ethan when they did the yard work but neither boy would accept it. Andrew would repair leaks and other household problems the two of them couldn't figure out. His only request was that the two joined them for Sunday dinners at least twice a month._

_And now the final Beale was off to college and Beca was stuck here for another year. At least she has Benji. Benji has always been there for her and has never let her down._

_Beca is pulled from her thoughts by Chloe sitting next to her. Beca huffs when Chloe smiles at her. Beca fights off the smile threating to get out. She doesn't want the red head to leave. Beca has finally figure out what the feeling in her gut is every time she sees the red head. She fell for her best friend and by the time she figured it out it was too late. Chloe was graduating and now leaving for college. She lost her chance._

_Chloe nudges Beca playfully. "It's not forever Beca." Chloe assures trying to get her friend to smile. "I'll visit and call. I'm not going to forget you."_

_Beca smiles. "Good, because I need some normal to balance Benji's weird."_

_"Hey!" Said boy shouts in offense._

_Chloe throws her arms around Beca squeezing the smaller girl tight. "You're my white knight. Who could ever forget their savior?"_

_"White knight huh?" Beca grins hopping to her feet. She bows and extends her arm to Chloe who giggles. "Your chariot awaits princess." A full blown smile takes up Beca face and Chloe takes her arm. Beca leads Chloe down the walk ways and down the drive way to Jason's Ford F-150 and helps her in._

_It didn't take long for the phone calls to become scarce and finally not come at all. Mid-terms swarmed Chloe and Beca did what she did best. Put up walls and look after herself._

_But just because they lost touch doesn't mean Chloe ever forgot._

* * *

**So what'd you think? There is the first chapter. The last one was a prologue showing you how and when the girls met. I will be writing a chapter or parts of chapters all about how they got started individually and became a team.**

**Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Presents and Questions

**AN: I love the feedback and I am very happy you guys enjoy this. I want to ask that you pay attention to dates. Sometimes I might mess up and confuse myself and if it confuse you please let me know and there might be questions you have and I probably planned it but just let me know because they might be answered in later chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs that will make appearances here and there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_June 16, 2010 (AN:I was going to use Anna Kendrick's birthday, August 9th, but for the sake of the story I decided to make a birthday up.)_

_Benji and Stacie walked into Beca's house like they had agreed. Having graduated high school almost two weeks ago the three decided to travel the world. To their parents it was an excuse to get out of college. But to them they were expanding. They realized really early their potential and they weren't going to lie. The adrenaline rush got them hooked._

_Now that Beca is eighteen they could leave. Beca's mother didn't want Beca to leave before her birthday and since they were leaving Beca's mother decided to throw a big party. The Beales were there and even if she didn't want them there her dad and step-mom were there._

_Dillon and Ethan couldn't make it up from Miami but they called her. Jason and John were taking summer classes and so was Chloe. John and Jason called her at midnight just to be jerks and Beca was hoping for something from Chloe. But alas, nothing._

_The party was in full swing when the doorbell rang and Beca went to greet whoever it was. She was surprised to see a UPS guy on her porch._

_"Beca Mitchell?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Sign here." He hands her the stylus and the chunky device in his hand. Beca signs and he hands her a small box. It's a four by four inch box and three inches tall._

_Beca carries the box to the kitchen and grabs a knife opening the box. The box is full of Styrofoam and she furrows her brow and digs through it. She grabs a smaller box out and opens it. She smiles as she pulls out a leather wrist cuff. Sewn into the leather there is a silver shield. But that isn't what makes Beca smiles the design on the shield does. On the shield there is two swords in an 'X' formation behind a pair of headphones much like the ones Beca keeps around her neck. This must have cost Chloe a lot. There is a note attached and Beca reads it._

_"To my musically talented White Knight. Happy Birthday Beca. Your Princess. P.S. I loved my birthday present."_

_Beca puts the wrist cuff on and looks at the shield one more time before going back to joining the others._

PRESENT DAY

Amy and Beca walk into the kitchen with a suitcase and the three quickly crowd around them.

"Is that it?" Lilly asks and the two nod.

Beca places the suitcase on the table and opens the suitcase to reveal their payment for the artifact they got from Brandon. It was a great replica, the man didn't notice. Otherwise the guy they paid to act as their third party would have been shot.

"Are you guys done packing?" Beca asks and they nod. She notices their looks. "Brandon says we have to blend in and that means leaving the mansion and living in dorms for the year. The mansion will still be here when we get back. And we can come on the weekends. We live like fifteen miles from Barden." Beca points out.

"Party!" Amy shouts and Beca rolls her eyes knowing that is exactly what Amy and Stacie will be doing during the weekends. And since they live on a hill secluded from the rest of the neighborhood below no one will be calling the cops on them.

"Hey Beca?" Stacie calls as Beca leaves the room to finish her own packing.

"Yeah?"

"We've been here for almost five months now. Why haven't you gone to see Chloe?" Stacie asks.

She has a very valid point. Why they have only been at this since they were eighteen they've successfully completed many heists and since they were new they were a mystery to everyone. They picked up jobs through tactfully placed advertisements. Or someone would contact them and they would send a third party who would wear a pair of glasses that had a hidden video camera and could pick up audio. Five months ago they returned from their worldwide travels.

Amy's parents wanted their daughter to live comfortably and being the rich people they are made sure she and her friends had what they needed. The five were not expecting a mansion though. Amy is their hitter. She has no problem knocking a few heads. She can definitely hold her own. Most people underestimated her. But that's the point.

So why in the five months that they have been back has Beca not contacted Chloe.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Beca lies but they let it go as she leaves the room, her left hand clutching the wrist cuff on her right.

Beca has thought about it. She just didn't know what to say to the red head. She still doesn't know what she is going to say to the red head. She's just hoping when she does speak to the red head she doesn't sound and look like a complete idiot.

_September 27, 2009_

_Beca was sat in the park making a mix. She didn't feel like going home and school had ended an hour ago. For her birthday last month her mom had bought her the newest software for her mixing and the equipment she had her eye on so mixing music was a lot easier and Beca had to agree that they sounded amazing._

_She was in the middle of putting together a mix when someone sat down across from her at the picnic table she was occupying. She removes her headphones and lets them sit around her neck._

_"You know I've seen you here a few times before." The man, a middle aged guy with salt and pepper hair and hazel eyes, says and Beca looks at him curiously. "I also witnessed you pickpocket that pickpocket to return some broad's wallet. You have potential to do so much more."_

_Beca scoffs. "And what? You're going to take me under your wing and teach me all you know?" Beca laughs and the man grins._

_"Yes, actually." He holds out his hand. "Vince Gershwin."_

_"Beca."_

_"No last name?"_

_"I don't know you that well." Beca says. She shouldn't trust this man. But something about him draws her in._

_"Meet me here tomorrow, if you're not interested I'll know." He gets up and leaves._

_Beca doesn't know what prompted her to do it, maybe it was because she didn't have Chloe's good to level out her bad and maybe it was that Benji was making more friends and that meant more time alone for Beca and maybe it was in spite of her dad. But maybe it was the rush she felt when she got away with it. When she stole back that woman's wallet she felt something inside of her. Happiness? For whatever reason Beca came back the next day and that day started her path into the life she has today._

* * *

**So what'd you think? Short I know and I will make it up to you in the next chapter. :)**

**Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Hot Chocolate and Freak outs

**AN: I love the feedback and I am very happy you guys enjoy this. I want to ask that you pay attention to dates. Sometimes I might mess up and confuse myself and if it confuse you please let me know and there might be questions you have and I probably planned it but just let me know because they might be answered in later chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs that will make appearances here and there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Chloe Beale is a naturally happy person. So why did she feel sad? Maybe it was the fact that after puke gate they, being her and Aubrey, had little to no chance of getting Sophomores or Juniors or other Seniors to join the Bellas and that meant one thing. If they wanted to recruit they needed Freshman.

Chloe shakes it off. That's what's got her nerves going. But what is making her sad is that it has been a month since a certain DJ's birthday and while they always remember to send gifts they always get a response back. Even if they have drifted apart, Beca is still a very important person in her life.

She is her White Knight. A title Chloe bestowed upon Beca mentally when Beca kept coming to her rescue in high school. Chloe had verbally and formally given Beca the title the day she was due to leave for college. Chloe missed the small DJ dearly. She returned home for Christmas two years in a row but Beca was never home. Beca sent gifts and called her mother and she even called Chloe's mother. But Chloe herself did not receive a call over the holidays. Not even on her birthday. She would get a gift in the mail and when she opened the gift she would smile and a giddy feeling would wash over Chloe because even with the years apart Beca still knew her very well.

* * *

_December 13, 2005_

_Chloe loved her new home but she still hasn't adjusted to the fact that it snows here during the winter._

_Stupid snow and wind!_

_A chuckle brings Chloe out of her angry musings._

_"I told you to bundle up you know."_

_Chloe glares at Beca but takes the offered scarf and gloves. "It doesn't snow in Tampa!" Chloe defends as Beca holds out a hoodie. Chloe knows this hoodie. She always teases Beca when she wears it because it is two sizes too big and one Beca that is a lot. "Thank you." Chloe mumbles as she places her backpack on the bench and slips the hoodie on over her thin zip hoodie._

_"You're welcome."_

_This is their morning thing. They would always meet up at the end of the street. The two of them and Benji. They would walk to school and even though the middle school is their first stop Beca and Benji walk Chloe to the high school before turning around and heading back to the middle school._

_John and Ethan leave earlier than Chloe in the morning for either practice or to get last minute studying in. Chloe being a freshman hasn't made many friends and sticks mostly to herself._

_Benji jogs up with a thermos and a huge smile. "Hey guys! My mom made us hot chocolate."_

_Chloe beams at the prospect of a warm drink. Benji takes three paper cups designed for hot drinks from the side pocket of his backpack and passes one to Beca and Chloe. He pours them their drinks and they start the trek to school._

* * *

Chloe is brought out of her musings by Aubrey who has finally finished setting up their booth for the activities fair. That was her first winter with Beca. She still has the hoodie. She wears it to sleep some nights and one days she doesn't feel like dressing up she wears it to class, because even though it has long since smelt like Beca, Chloe likes to believe it still does and wearing it makes her feel as if she is wrapped in Beca's arms.

"Let's get this started."

* * *

Beca was suddenly having second thoughts about all this. She can't do this. Chloe probably forgot all about her. Yeah right! Beca and her still send gifts for Christmas and birthdays and they always reply. Beca hasn't replied for her recent birthday gift yet though. She was hoping her surprising Chloe at Barden would be enough.

Beca is sure it isn't too late to thank Chloe for the DJ headphones she sent her. Beca could afford them herself and she knew Chloe's family is well off but she knew the headphones were pricey.

"Beca! Get your tiny ass down here!" Amy calls and Beca takes a deep breath.

"One second!" Beca screams back as she grabs her last bag and leaves her room.

* * *

Stacie sat still as a statue as she watched the passing scenery and scaring children by staring at them with a scary face. Stacie is sat with her feet on the seats, having the third row to herself and files her nails as she hums to the song on the radio tapping her foot to a beat. Benji is on his laptop typing away and fixing their bank accounts, moving money from their reserve into their everyday accounts. Amy is humming and bobbing her head and even swaying to the song playing through the speakers. Beca…well Beca is freaking out.

'I can't do this!' Beca shouts in her head as she tries to drown the world out with a mix she made before their recent job. 'She's going to hate me!' Beca doesn't realize she is hyperventilating till she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see that it is Lilly.

"Beca?" Stacie asks even though she knows Beca can't hear her over the music coming from the headphones.

Benji turns in the passenger seat to look at his oldest friend. "Becs?" Amy looks at her through the rearview.

Beca throws off her headphones. "Stop the car!" Amy looks at her confused and concerned. "Stop the car!"

"What?" Amy asks.

"Stop the damn car!" Beca screams and Amy pulls off to the side of the freeway. Before the car is fully stopped Beca jumps out and to the grass field off the side of the road.

Amy and Benji are quick to chase after her while Lilly helps Stacie out and they make sure to shut the car off and grab the keys, locking the Pathfinder.

Beca is sat in the grass with her knees pulled up, her hands on her knees and her head down taking deep breaths.

"Bec?" Benji kneels down in front of her. "You alright?"

Beca snaps her head up and glares. "Do I look alright?!" she snaps. Benji and the others jump back. "I'm a fucking mess! I can't face Chloe! I tried once but I couldn't! She thinks I'm some White Knight! I can't do it! I couldn't do it five months ago and I sure as hell can't do it now!"

Benji gets to his feet and the four gather in a circle. They keep their voices down.

"We need her to do this." Amy says and Benji nods.

"Yeah, but Beca believes Chloe will hate her." He explains.

"For what?" Stacie asks. "Because our records being erased is a very good thing." Stacie presses and Lilly nods vigorously.

"Beca believes Chloe will hate her for what we've been doing for the past two years." Benji answers and the three look at him with 'are you serious?' looks.

"Chloe doesn't have to know what we've been doing." Amy says. "And it's not like Tiny has to tell her or lie to her. If she asks Beca can just tell her she was travelling the world."

Benji nods. "Who's going to talk to her?" Benji says.

"You." Stacie says. "You've known her longer."

"You were on the team first." Benji fires back.

"She tells Amy everything." Stacie retorts.

"Lilly knows everyone's business." Amy defends.

"I'll blackmail you with what I know." Lilly says and the four exchange looks before nodding.

The four put a fist in.

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard Spock!" Benji calls and they all throw their hands in.

"Ha!" Amy cheers as she points to Benji.

"That's not fair!" Benji cries.

"Then pick something other than Spock!" Stacie says as Amy shoves him forward.

Benji takes a seat next to Beca.

"I could hear you, you know." Beca says and Benji chuckles nervously. "Am I that much of a mess you have to play rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock to decide who deals with my issues?"

Benji shakes his head. "No, it's not like that. It's just, this job means a lot to them. Amy has a record as long as your arm and Stacie has two aliases with warrants out for their arrest and Lilly…" He thinks for a minute. "Lilly is wanted for three counts of arson and let's not forget you and I." Benji says placing a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe doesn't have to know about what we've done in the past two years." Benji says and Beca looks at him as if he is insane.

"I can't not tell her!" Beca shouts. "If she asks, you know I'll just end up telling her! I always have."

"Just tell her you have been travelling around the world. You don't have to lie, but you also don't have to tell the whole truth." Benji says and Beca sighs. "Chloe won't see you differently. Besides, it has been years since you've seen each other. She has to know that you aren't the same people we were back then." Benji explains and Beca nods. "And this stalker could mean some serious harm to Chloe." He sees a spark in her eyes and he knows he got her.

"You're right. We're older and we aren't kids anymore." Beca says and Benji smiles.

"Exactly." Benji hops to his feet and extends a hand out to Beca who takes it with a smile.

Beca hugs him. "Thanks Benj." Beca smiles as he returns the hug pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I can always count on you."

"Always." Benji murmurs.

They pull away and Beca smiles at him.

"Let's go to Barden." Beca says and Benji smiles proudly at her.

Not only is Beca facing Chloe, the one person she has always tried to do right by, but her father, the man who always told her music would never be a future for her and always made it out like she was destined to fail or wasn't trying hard enough.

Who knows? Maybe Barden will be the best thing to ever happen to them.

* * *

**So what'd you think? And is there anything you want to see in later chapters?**

**Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises

**AN: I love the feedback and I am very happy you guys enjoy this. I want to ask that you pay attention to dates. Sometimes I might mess up and confuse myself and if it confuse you please let me know and there might be questions you have and I probably planned it but just let me know because they might be answered in later chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs that will make appearances here and there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Brandon was able to get Stacie and Lilly roomed together as well as Beca and Amy but he was unable to get Benji a single and that sucked. Benji having a roommate meant someone who could possibly take notice to their…full time job.

Beca is setting up her mixing equipment on her desk and Amy is installing the mini fridge and microwave when there is a knock at their door.

"This is campus police! Hide your wine coolers!"

Amy looks at Beca with wide eyes and Beca rolls her eyes and Amy lets out a breath of relief when it is only Beca's dad who pokes his head in. Amy has never met Dr. Mitchell but she has seen pictures of him.

"Just your dad making a funny."

"Chris Rock everybody." Beca mumbles going back to her desk.

He looks at Amy. "You must be Beca's roommate?"

"Aye aye sir." Amy smiles before going back to her work.

"So, when'd you get here? How'd you get here?" Dr. Mitchell asks putting his hands in his pockets.

"Amy drove." Beca answers.

"Oh, you two know each other already?" He asks looking between the two who nod in confirmation.

"I met Amy on my travels with Benji and Stacie and she tagged along." Beca answers. Amy looks at her with furrowed brows and Beca shrugs. She can lie to her father no problem.

"And she followed you three all the way to college?" Dr. Mitchell asks and Beca nods.

"Her parents thought it would be a great experience for her." Beca answers and Amy nods when he looks over at her.

* * *

_September 7, 2010_

_"A bank?!" Stacie hisses as she keeps her head down and a gunshot rings out._

_"Shut up!" Beca growls back throw grit teeth._

_"No! I will not shut up! This was your idea! You're supposed to be the brains!" Stacie retorts as Benji motions for them to shut up. _

_"Will you two stop?! We need to find a way out before the authorities get here!" Benji whispers harshly as another gunshot rings out and the bullet proof glass above them thuds and cracks with impact._

_"It's not my fault!" Beca defends and Benji sighs. Guess they weren't done. "How was I supposed to know an armed robbery was going to take place the same day we hit it?"_

_"It's your job to know everything!" Stacie shouts._

_"Uh…? Excuse me?"_

_The three turn and see a blonde teller._

_"I can get us out." She says confidently and the three exchange looks. This woman doesn't look as if she could do a lot of running and that's what they needed right now. "No, I'm serious!" She's a local. Beca notes from her accent. "I got this." She says standing up with her hands raised and the three motion for her to get down._

_"Get down!" Beca hisses._

_"Patricia!" One of the robbers yell. "Where's the money?!"_

_"They went out the back doors." The blonde woman says and the robbers all take off towards the back door._

_After a moment the blonde woman motions for everyone to run out the front doors._

_"Come on!" She tells the three and leads them to the front door._

_"They'll arrest us!" Benji shouts._

_The blonde scoffs. "They won't arrest the friends of the richest man in Tasmania's daughter." She says confident and proud. _

_They walk outside and Benji, Stacie and Beca all keep their guard up waiting for any sign that they might have to run. But the cops pat the blonde on the back and after they make a short conversation the blonde leads them to a shiny new Hummer._

_"What the hell?" Benji asks as he and Stacie place the backpacks full of cash on the floor of the Hummer._

_"My dad owns this bank." The blonde says extending a hand. "The name is Fat Amy."_

_"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca asks taking her hand hesitantly and giving it a shake._

_"Yeah, so twig bitches like you won't do it behind my back." Amy answers and Beca nods in understanding. She can't argue with that logic._

_"I'm Beca, this is Benji and Stacie, thanks for that back there, but what was that?" Beca asks totally confused._

_"Let's drive and talk." Amy says starting the car and driving away. "My dad owns the bank, and he has it insured for a lot of money. Those guys were hired to break in and Dad was going to claim the insurance money. He owns the museum and does the same thing. But since those guys just got caught I'm going to need your help." Amy says._

_"You helped us, so I don't see why we can't help you." Beca says._

_"You look like the mastermind and legs over there must be the grifter and he doesn't look like any hitter or thief." Amy points out._

_"I'm a hacker." Benji answers and Amy grins._

_"Excellent. I need you to make sure this doesn't trace back to my father. None of our guys have ever gotten caught and I'd like for it to stay that way." Amy says and Beca looks at Benji._

_"How did your father pay them?" Benji asks._

_"Bank transfer." Amy answers and Beca scrunches up the left side of her face._

_"Really?" Amy nods._

_"Alright, I hacked into all the information and give me one second." Benji types away. "Does your father have any competition or guys who do the same thing he does?" Benji asks._

_"You mean insurance fraud?" Amy asks and he nods. "Yeah, the other bank across town. He's been trying to take my father's spot for years. But he never reimburses any of his clients like my father does after every break in." Amy says._

_"Your father reimburses the people he steals from?" Stacie asks._

_"My father calls it borrowing." Amy says and Beca can't argue with that. Even if he did take it without asking-stealing-he still made sure people got their money back._

_Benji grins. "There, now it looks as if the other guy paid them off."_

_"Excellent." Amy smiles._

_"Wait, those guys back there called you Patricia." Stacie points out as Amy pulls up to a gate and rolls her window down putting the passcode in._

_"That's an alias!" By the speed in which Amy answered Stacie, Benji and Beca don't believe her but they don't call her out on it either._

* * *

"So, you can't imagine the surprise I got when your mother called to tell me you agreed to come here for college." Dr. Mitchell says looking out their room window. "So what did make you decide to come here?" Dr. Mitchell asks.

"You and mom kept bugging me about it and Benji's parents weren't easing up and when Stacie's parents joined in we decided we'd give it a year." Beca says. That's not really a lie. Her, Benji and Stacie's parents have been bugging them to at least give college a try.

"They're both here too?" He asks and Beca nods. "Well, at least you already have friends."

There is another knock and Amy shouts for whoever it is too come in.

A perky girl with light brown hair walks in with an Asian girl who didn't look happy. She didn't look anything really, her face was indifferent.

"Hi!" The perky girl greets with a perky high pitcher voice. "I'm Jessica and this is my roommate Kimmy Jin!" She points to the Asian girl beside her. "We just live right down the hall and wanted to introduce ourselves to our dorm mates."

Beca and Amy exchange glances. Are these two serious?

"Well it is nice to meet you." Dr. Mitchell says and the perky one shakes his hand. The scary one just looks at his hand for a moment before he retracts it and puts it back in his pocket.

"Did you know the activities fair is currently going on?" Jessica asks, still with that stupid perky. "Kimmy and I were on our way and you should join us."

"We'll meet you there." Amy says and the two leave. She looks at Beca. "Did that just happen?" Beca shrugs and shakes her head.

"You should go; the activities fair is a great place to mingle. Get out of here and explore. You can't lock yourself up in here forever working on mixes." He makes a face when he says 'mixes' and Beca frowns.

"I enjoy making mixes and I'll go when I finish unpacking and setting up my equipment." Beca says and Amy focuses on the microwave.

"Beca, you have to put yourself out there!" He remembers Beca saying something out going to LA. "This DJ thing isn't a real job, it's a hobby."

And there it is.

Although Beca hasn't really thought about her former plans of going to LA to produce music it is still a possibility and hearing her father put it down made her blood boil.

"It's what I love doing!" Beca snaps.

"I'm not saying give it up entirely, just get a degree and a real job. You won't go anywhere with this DJ thing."

Oh if he only knew about the jobs she's done.

"You know what?! Maybe I'll go check out the activities fair after all." She looks over at Amy. "Amy?"

"Yes sir?"

"You coming?" Beca asks and Amy nods.

The two walk out and head down to the activities fair.

* * *

This is a disaster.

Those are Chloe's only thoughts as another girl ignores Aubrey and the flyer in her hand. Chloe doesn't know why they keep trying. They should just put up some flyers around campus and save themselves the embarrassment of standing out here and trying to get people to join. Aubrey's puking fiasco is all over the internet so Chloe doesn't know how they'll get anyone. Several girls already recognized Aubrey and laughed.

Aubrey looks ready to murder someone. Chloe notes as yet another group of girls ignores her.

* * *

From across the quad Beca and Amy watch the two.

"Alright." Amy nods making up her mind.

"What?" Beca asks.

"I'm going in." Amy says moving forward.

Beca's eyes go wide. "Amy!" Amy ignores her as she continues towards the two annoyed and irritated Bellas. "Get back here! Amy!"

"Maybe we should just get good singers."

"What? Good singers what?" Amy grins.

Chloe smiles. "Hi, can you sing?"

"Yeah."

"Can you read music?"

"Yeah."

"Can you match pitch?"

"Try me."

After putting on her display Amy beams.

"That was a great start." Aubrey says.

"I'm the best singer in Tasmania." Amy says. "With teeth." She gives a toothy smile.

"Love it." Aubrey says keeping a smile on her face.

"What's your name?" Chloe asks.

"Fat Amy." She grins as the two as they exchange looks.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey asks unsure of how to take that.

Amy smiles. "Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Chloe and Aubrey exchange looks before looking back at Amy.

Aubrey holds a flyer out to Amy. "I will see you at auditions…Fat Amy."

"I can sing, but I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance and uh, mermaid dancing." Amy lays on the ground. "It's a lot of floor work."

"I see that."

Across the quad Beca is face palming.

Amy walks back up to her. "Ginger is cute. I can see why you like her."

"Love her." Beca corrects without thinking and Amy fist pumps air.

"Yes! Benji and I will get you two together by the end of the year!" Beca looks at her in horror.

"You will do no such thing! We are here to look after her and figure out what the stalker wants."

"It's pretty obvious he wants Chloe." Amy says in a 'duh' tone and Beca glares.

"The stalker could be a murderer or something. Andrew wouldn't have asked us to come if he didn't think Chloe was in danger. He trusts us to protect her." Beca says and Amy shrugs.

"I get my record erased just by looking after the ginger, no problem. You should go talk to her." Amy says and Beca shakes her head.

"Not yet. I can't do it yet."

"Well you'll have to be ready to soon because Ginger spotted Ben." Amy points and Beca snaps her head over to see Chloe waving Benji over from his place at the Treblemaker's booth.

* * *

Benji looks around and spots Beca and then makes his way over to Chloe. Leaving his roommate behind.

"Benji!" Chloe shouts throwing her arms around him. She squeezes him tight before pulling away. "What are you doing here?!"

"I go here."

"Here?!" Chloe asks ecstatic.

"Yeah, my parents, Beca's and Stacie's kept bugging us so we're giving it a year." Benji says.

"We? Beca's here?" Chloe asks. She heard of Stacie, never met her before. But Chloe couldn't be bothered by that. Beca's here! She wants to see her!

Benji smiles. "Yeah, she's somewhere around here, she might be with Stacie." Benji says and Chloe frowns.

Who is this Stacie chick? "I want to see her! It's been so long!"

* * *

"You better go while she's distracted." Amy says and Beca groans but jogs over hoping to come up behind Chloe and surprise her.

* * *

Benji sees Beca and smiles but doesn't alert Chloe. "She's around here somewhere. You know Beca. She doesn't like crowds." Chloe grins. That sounds like Beca.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Beca says narrowing her eyes at Benji who just grins and shrugs.

Chloe lets out a high pitched and loud squeal as she turns around and throws her arms around Beca hugging her tight. "I can't believe you're here! We have so much to catch up on!" Chloe shouts.

"I love my headphones." Beca blurts dumbly. Really Mitchell, that's all you can say?

Chloe beams. "I'm glad. When I didn't receive anything back I thought you hated them." Chloe blushes and Beca kicks herself.

"I hope my appearance is enough of an apology." Beca grins.

"I see your ego is still the same."

Benji scoffs and Beca glares.

"I did enjoy the surprise though." Chloe says gasping. She turns to Aubrey. "Aubrey, this is Benji and Beca, they're my best friends from back home. Benji, Beca, this is Aubrey, she is my best friend and roommate." Chloe introduces and the three shake hands.

"You should join the Bellas." Chloe says and Aubrey goes to protest but Beca does it for her.

"No, I don't sing." Beca says and Chloe frowns.

"That's a lie; you used to sing for me all the time when we were younger." Chloe smirks.

Beca blushes. "Yeah, it was for you. That's an us thing." Chloe grins and hugs Beca.

"You should share it with the world." Chloe tries but Beca shakes her head.

"Benji and I have our videogames and you and I have music and I only sang to you if you were sad and needed cheering up or it was family karaoke night." Beca says.

"Then do this for me." Chloe says throwing out her pout and doe eyes.

Beca is saved from answering by Stacie who comes up and wraps her arms around Beca from behind. Stacie much taller frame envelopes Beca's tiny one.

"Hey hot stuff." She grins at Benji. "Magic man." She looks at Chloe and Aubrey. "Hey, it's the girl from the pictures Beca keeps in her boob." Stacie blurts and Beca resists the urge to elbow the girl in the gut as hard as she can in hopes of cracking or breaking some ribs.

Chloe raises an eyebrow in amusement and a hint of jealousy. Why does this tall giant know what Beca keeps in her bra?

Stacie reaches into Beca's shirt startling the tiny DJ and pulls out a photo that is folded in half hamburger style. Stacie uses her one hand to unfold the photo while keeping the other wrapped around Beca.

The photo is of Beca and Chloe the fourth of July before Chloe left for college. They are sat in the grass while the fireworks light up their faces and the area around them. Benji had taken the photo and made duplicates. Chloe has the same one in her and Aubrey's apartment. But what makes the photo significant is the way Chloe and Beca are looking at each other. Both have full blown smiles on their faces and their eyes are full of love. In the photo and present day both are oblivious to the look of love, both claim it to be their imagination because both don't believe that the other could ever feel the same.

"You haven't answered my question." Chloe says as Beca takes the photo from Stacie and tucks it back in between her bra strap and her chest. "Will you join the Bellas?"

Stacie scrunches up her face. "Bellas? Like Twilight?" It is the airheaded tone that alerts Beca and Benji that Stacie is in Grifter mode.

"We're a singing group." Chloe says.

"Oh. I like to sing." Stacie says and Benji and Beca exchange horrified looks. When running a con Stacie is the best actress in the world, but if she is actually placed on a stage she sucks. Same with her singing.

"Then we'll see you at auditions." Aubrey says handing her a flyer.

Chloe looks at Beca. "Just consider it?" She asks and Beca sighs.

"I'll think about it." Beca answers and Chloe beams. "We should get going." Beca says and Chloe nods. The three walk away and Stacie shifts her hold. She wraps an arm around Beca's shoulders.

"Put your arm around my waist!" Stacie whispers and Beca raises an eyebrow but does so anyway.

Chloe glares holes into the back of Stacie's head as the three walk away.

"What was that about?" Beca asks.

"What was what?" Stacie asks.

"You being all over me like we're a couple." Beca says.

"Oh, Amy told me that she and Benji plan on getting you two together by the end of the year. I'm just around to make Chloe jealous." Stacie grins and Beca glares at Benji.

"She doesn't like me like that alright? We're just friends." Beca says.

"Beca, she feels the same and when you finally accept that you two will be the perfect couple." Benji says and Beca shakes her head.

"I've wanted her for so long and if I can only have her as a friend than I'll take it." Beca says and her two friends frown. "I don't want to lose her." Beca whispers.

* * *

"She's shorter in person." Aubrey comments and Chloe looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She's always been short." Chloe says.

"I know, but she looked taller in those pictures of yours." Aubrey says. "Does she know you love her?"

Chloe's face resembles a fish out of water and Aubrey finds it hilarious. "Wh…Who….what? You're crazy! She's my best friend!" Chloe exclaims.

"I'm your best friend too but you have never glared death into any of the guys I have dated." Aubrey points out. "You're jealous."

"I was…she's…I've known Beca for years and she is obviously with that tall girl." Chloe says.

"I don't hear you denying being jealous." Aubrey grins. "She may be too alternative for the Bellas and I have this nagging feeling that I will hate her but if the way you were looking at her just a minute ago and the look in your eyes in that photo, then I'll try. Whatever makes your happy Chlo." Aubrey says patting Chloe's shoulder.

"She doesn't feel the same." Chloe says heaving a sigh and looking at the ground.

Aubrey gasps and stares at her best friend jaw slacked. "Are you serious?! She does feel the same! Are you blind?!"

Chloe shakes her head. "It doesn't matter Aub, she's with tall girl."

Aubrey shakes her head. What is wrong with her best friend? She must be blind. Beca was staring at Chloe with pure unadulterated love and adoration in that photo. Aubrey knows because she has seen it many times in their apartment and dorm room before it.

Aubrey just knows she isn't going to like Beca. But damn it! She has her duties as a best friend and by George she was going to make damn sure her best friend finds happiness! Even if it is with some alt chick with ear monstrosities.

* * *

**So what'd you think? And is there anything you want to see in later chapters?**

**Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Bugging the Place

**AN: I love the feedback and I am very happy you guys enjoy this. I want to ask that you pay attention to dates. Sometimes I might mess up and confuse myself and if it confuse you please let me know and there might be questions you have and I probably planned it but just let me know because they might be answered in later chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs that will make appearances here and there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"I don't feel comfortable doing this." Benji says for what has to be the tenth time since arriving to the Bellas' practice room.

"Hush." Stacie says keeping focus on her nails as she files them.

"Seriously, I don't like this. We're supposed to look after Chloe but I think this is a bit over the top." Benji says as he activates the wireless surveillance camera hidden behind on of the overhead lights. He is currently hooked up to one of Lilly's rigs and Lilly is across the room securing another camera.

"It's not like we're putting a camera in her shower Benji." Stacie says not looking up from her nails.

"You and Lilly broke into her and Aubrey's apartment and bugged the place." Benji points out as Stacie waves him off as if it isn't a big deal.

They hear doors opening and Stacie jumps to her feet looking for an exit. Lilly comes down from the ceiling and wraps an arm around Stacie's waist. Stacie wraps her arms around Lilly's shoulders as the gears of the rig turn lifting them up.

Benji presses the button on the small remote Lilly gave him to lift himself up and like Lilly and Stacie he climbs onto the rafters and duck into the shadows.

It's Chloe and Aubrey.

"I know you want to be like we were last year but I think some change would be nice." Chloe says and Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"We will use the set list from last year. It got us to Lincoln center before and it will get us there again." Aubrey says and her tone lets Chloe and the three hidden occupants know that there is no changing the blonde's mind.

"Beca is like an unlimited music source. She could help us." Chloe says and the glare Aubrey gives her causes her to flinch.

"We will stick to tradition." Aubrey says going over to the white board and writing things down.

Chloe sighs and goes to sit down as Aubrey puts her master plan together. As she takes a seat in the risers her phone goes off. She takes it out and giggles at the message.

"What?" Aubrey asks quirking an eyebrow.

"It's my mom. She wants me to try and talk Beca into coming home for Thanksgiving dinner." Chloe answers and Stacie looks over at Benji who gives her a look. The three of them know why Beca hasn't been home. The same reason they haven't.

It was actually Thanksgiving when they met Lilly. The day before actually.

* * *

_November 24, 2010_

_"Why can't I just grift my way in and get it?" Stacie asks for the seventh time that morning._

_Beca rolls her eyes. "Because you don't look old enough to play the part." Beca says pulling up a slide of the safe being projected to the blank white wall of their hotel from a projector sitting on the coffee table. "The safe has three code locks and a blood analyzer." Beca uses a laser pointer to point out the small pad where blood is drawn._

_"How do we get his blood?" Benji asks. "The passcodes are easy to hack through, but how do we get the blood?"_

_"I could punch him in the nose." Amy suggests and Stacie agrees with a smile while nodding vigorously. Both frown when Beca tells them no._

_"You can't hit an ambassador without going straight to prison." Beca says. "Besides, only two of the locks are electronic." She points. "The last one is a twist lock."_

_"Can't you get it open?" Stacie asks. Beca is the thief and brains of the crew._

_Beca nods. "Yeah, but we still need to be able to get in and out in less than five minutes and we still need to get his blood." Beca says._

_Amy throws her hands up. "This man is a masochist! What kind of person wants to stab their finger every time they want to open a safe?"_

_"It's to ensure that only he is allowed into the vault. Him and his…" Beca trails off and smirks._

_"I know and love that look." Benji says rubbing his hands together._

_"He has a son about our age." Beca states and Stacie grins._

_"The safe is for him and his family. So the genetic codes include the wife, son and daughter, not just him." Stacie says understanding._

_"Yes, one who would love a distraction from all the new changes of moving here to France because of his father's job." Beca says as their newest plan seems to be coming together._

* * *

_Three hours later Stacie comes storming in and glares at Beca._

_"It's easy she says!" Stacie shouts as Amy can no longer contain her laughter and burst out laughing. Benji joins in and Beca soon follows. "It's not funny! I threw him everything! I showed as much cleavage as I could and it gets us nowhere near the safe!" Stacie shouts. The three keep laughing! "Are you done yet?!"_

_Beca is the first to sober up. "Sorry, but how was I supposed to know he liked his books more than chicks?" Beca asks trying but failing to hold back laughter._

_"But you got the attention of his mom." Benji adds in a high pitched voice from trying not to laugh but Amy starts laughing harder and Benji starts laughing again._

_Stacie rolls her eyes. "Of course the woman is a cougar, she's a freaking MILF! But I am not dancing that tango!" Stacie shouts._

_"I could help." They all jump at the new voice and Amy instantly has a throwing knife in hand ready to attack._

_Standing by the now open window is an Asian girl with an unimpressed look on her face as she looks them over._

_"How did you get in here?" Beca asks holding a hand up to Amy._

_"The window." She says in a 'duh' tone. "You want in that safe and so do I, there is a priceless vase that is going for millions and I plan on getting it. But I tried to do it on my own and almost got caught." She looks angered at this. "I never get caught. Not even almost, I get in and out before people know I'm there." She looks over at the plans being projected on the wall. "You don't get five minutes, you have a three point two minute window to get in and out. I cracked the codes for the locks but I didn't have the blood. The analyzing panel came out after I cracked the codes."_

_"Who are you?" Stacie asks._

_"Lilly."_

_"You think you can get us into that vault and out before the remote alert system lets them know the vault has been accessed?" Beca asks and Lilly nods. "Well…" Beca motions to the vacant arm chair. "Have a seat."_

* * *

_The next day their plan was ready._

_The ambassador was hosting a gathering and while the gathering was in full swing they would make their move._

_Benji handed Lilly a com. Lilly scrunched up her face. "It helps." He assures. "It allows us to stay in contact, you just stick it in your ear." Benji says and Lilly rolls her eyes but puts the com in anyway._

_"Can everyone hear me?" Beca's voice comes through the coms and she gets four affirmatives. "Good, the vault isn't being protected and it would seem that all security is focused on the party." Beca says. She is on the balcony of the second floor looking out at the party. "This house is gorgeous by the way." She adds as a side note._

_Stacie groans. "This sucks!" She is lying on the bed, her feet on the pillow and her head hanging off the edge. "Why do I have to do this again?" A dress is lying next to her still in the plastic._

_"Thought you said she was a MILF?" Benji teases from the couch in front of the coffee table._

_"She is, but I feel kind of terrible about seducing a married woman." Stacie says._

_"Stacie, we need those documents back." Beca reminds._

_"I know, but if Amy hadn't been careless we never would have lost them." Stacie says._

_"It wasn't my fault! Benji was the last one to have them!"_

_"What documents?" Lilly asks confused._

_"We took a job for this guy a week back. He wanted some documents that could help his company and him make a lot of money. We lost track of them in our hasty escape." Benji exclaims._

_"Why were you making a hasty escape?"_

_"Because Amy's lazy ass decided to sit down on the desk setting off the vibration sensors." Stacie answers getting up and grabbing the dress. She tears the plastic bag covering it off and starts stripping._

_Lilly raises an eyebrow and looks at Benji. Benji just shakes his head._

_"She is pretty confident about her body."_

_"As she should be." Beca's voice comes through and Stacie grins._

_"I knew you were looking." Stacie grins cockily._

_"And she's so modest too!" Beca drawls out sarcastically._

_Benji chuckles as he hands Lilly the trick glass. Lilly is dressed in a black and white server's outfit of black slacks, a whit button up and black waist coat. "It's fragile, when he grabs it the glass will shatter and hopefully cut his hand or something that will allow us to get his blood. If the glass fails, there is always Stacie." Benji smirks as Stacie rolls her eyes walking up to him._

_Stacie turns her back to him. "Zip me up?" Benji grabs the zipper and drags it up. "Thanks." Stacie says grabbing a matching clutch._

_"What is Stacie doing?" Lilly asks._

_"She will be seducing the wife." Benji answers and Lilly frowns._

_"That's it?" Lilly asks._

_"That's it?" Stacie echoes offended. "I am seducing the wife who, should you fail in cutting the ambassador with your thin little glass there, will accidentally be hit the nose causing a bleed." Stacie says._

_"Yeah!" Amy cheers through the coms. Amy is already walking around the party serving hors d'oeuvres._

_"That's your plan?" Why not just punch the ambassador?" Lilly asks._

_"That's what I said!" Amy shouts._

_"Because Amy would be thrown in prison immediately." Beca answers. "We're good, but we aren't that good."_

_"There are rumors about you guys, you just started recently and you have pulled off jobs that would take even the most skilled weeks to finish. You're good." Lilly says._

_"Rumors of us?" Beca asks._

_"The crew of kids that shouldn't be underestimated." Lilly says._

_"That's us?" Amy asks. "I thought that was some other crew."_

_"Back to the task at hand." Beca says. "Stacie, you come in and Lilly, hurry."_

_Stacie checks her make-up and fixes her hair once more before smiling at her reflection in the mirror and leaving._

_Being Thanksgiving the ambassador wanted to share an American holiday with his foreign friends. A gathering a friends and family._

_Beca finds this whole thing ridiculous. The man is obviously just kissing ass._

_Beca watches as Lilly approaches the ambassador who grabs the faulty champagne flute and as soon as he puts a grip to it the flute shatters but alas, no blood is drawn._

_"Damn it!" Beca curses as Lilly plays her part and starts handing the ambassador napkins and apologizing for the glass and making up some bullshit story of how it must of gotten damaged in transport to the mansion. "Stacie, you and Amy are up."_

_"Aw yeah!" Amy beams._

_"Lilly get in place." Beca says as she continues to look over the party._

_Beca hears a crash and some screaming from somewhere behind her in the house and smiles._

_"Got the blood." Amy announces._

_"Good." Beca turns and leaves the balcony. "I'll meet you at the car." Beca says._

* * *

_Five minutes later Amy, Stacie and Lilly are jumping into the limo Amy's parents got for them and drive off. Having Amy's parents to talk to about all this is relieving for them. They can't tell their own parents but they have Amy's who help and encourage even if they shouldn't be._

_"Got what you needed?" Beca asks Lilly who nods lifting the vase. "And your files were hidden inside of it." She pulls the files out and hands them to Beca. "That is some decent work, is that what you always get paid?" Lilly asks._

_"When we take a job yeah. When we run our own we make double with what we decide to sell." Beca says._

_After that Lilly just never left._

* * *

"Doesn't she go home for Thanksgiving?" Aubrey asks and Chloe shakes her head. "And no offense but Thanksgiving is months away."

"Beca hasn't been home for Thanksgiving or Christmas for the past two years, they hope I can convince her this year." Chloe says.

"I may not particularly enjoy my family Thanksgivings but I still go home for them." Aubrey says.

Chloe shrugs. "Beca never really gives her mom a reason, just says that she is doing some awesome thing all the way across the globe and sends gifts." Chloe says with a frown. "I was home the past two Christmases and hoped I'd see her but she was never there. Guess that's what I get huh? I blew them off for two years and the time I decide to go Beca isn't there."

"Are you sure you aren't in love with her?" Aubrey asks and Chloe starts sputtering.

"I am not! I just miss her. We were really close back then, I'd like to get that back." Chloe says but the blush on her face tells Aubrey a different story.

* * *

**So what'd you think? And is there anything you want to see in later chapters?**

**Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Totally in Love

**AN: I love the feedback and I am very happy you guys enjoy this. I want to ask that you pay attention to dates. Sometimes I might mess up and confuse myself and if it confuse you please let me know and there might be questions you have and I probably planned it but just let me know because they might be answered in later chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs that will make appearances here and there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Beca was walking out of her class when a thought struck her. She hadn't seen her team all day and that scared her. She knew they had their own little things to do and they flew solo for little heists and Beca was ok with that. But she did at least like to know if they were in the country or even just the state. They had only been here two weeks and she already hated college and she was already losing track of her team.

She looked to her left and saw Amy talking to a group of guys who seemed to be swooning over her. That made Beca smile. She continued walking. She felt a bit at ease knowing Amy was around. Now where is Benji, Lilly and Stacie?

Beca pulls out her phone and dials her best friend's number.

* * *

Benji's phone starts going off and Lilly glares at him while Stacie stares with wide eyes. Beca's ringtone starts going off and he is fumbling for it. He hits the decline icon and they look down to see Chloe and Aubrey looking around.

"Probably someone blasting music outside." Aubrey shrugs off. Chloe nods going back to her phone. "If you want to leave I can do this on my own." Aubrey says and Chloe smiles.

"Thanks Aub!" She jumps off her seat and hugs the blonde before hightailing it to the exit. "I have to begin talking Beca into Thanksgiving."

Aubrey rolls her eyes once her friend's back is turned. "Riiiiight." She drawls with a smile.

"We'll finish this later." Stacie says nodding towards one of the windows. "Let's go." They crawl across the rafters as silently as possible. They reach the window and open it. It saddens Lilly that she has to leave her rigs but she knows she will get them later. They repel down the side of the building out of sight and take off in different directions.

Benji has a class and Lilly saw and interesting little diamond in the geology hall. Stacie however is going to look for Beca.

* * *

Chloe heads towards the philosophy class she knows Beca is in. Beca's father took the liberty of signing her up for classes when he had heard she was coming.

Stacie spots Chloe and then Beca. She grins and jogs up to Beca.

"Beca!"

Chloe turns when she hears Beca's name and scowls when she sees it is Stacie.

Beca looks up from her phone and spots Chloe before she turns to see Stacie jogging up.

"Hey." Beca says to Stacie who launches herself at Beca and pecks Beca's lips. "What are you doing?"

"Making Red jealous."

"She isn't jealous, she doesn't like me like that." Beca says as Chloe walks up to them.

"Hey." Chloe greets with a smile. Stacie can see this smile is obviously forced. But Beca, when it comes to Chloe she is oblivious as always. When it comes to their mutual feels that is.

"Hey." Beca grins.

_'Totally in love.'_ Stacie thinks to herself as she sees the goofy smile on Beca's face.

"What's up?" Stacie asks keeping an arm around Beca.

Chloe narrows her eyes for a second before turning her gaze to Beca and smiling wide. "Nothing much. Just wanted to talk to Beca here about Thanksgiving." Chloe says as Beca scrunches up her face.

"What about Thanksgiving?" Beca asks and Chloe smiles wide.

"You haven't been home in two years and the moms were hoping I could talk you into going this year." Chloe beams giving Beca her wide hopeful eyes.

"That's cheating!" Beca declares as Chloe starts to pout. "Stop it!" Beca shouts as Chloe's pout deepens. "I'll think about." Beca grumbles giving in.

Chloe bounces and lets out a squeal as she practically snatches Beca away from Stacie pulling her into a hug. She presses her lips to Beca's cheek in a loud kiss. "Muwah!" She beams as a blush rises up Beca's cheeks. "They'll be glad to know you are coming!" Chloe practically skips off in happiness.

"I said I'll think about it!" Beca shouts after the red head who turns around and winks at her.

"You're blushing." Stacie points out and Beca's blush deepens and she attempts to scowl at Stacie. "She likes you."

"No she doesn't. Chloe has always been affectionate."

"Uh huh." Stacie grins as they start walking.

"You need to stop with all this making her jealous stuff. She has never and will never like me more than just a friend." Beca says and Stacie shrugs.

"Think what you will, but I see the truth and that girl was extremely jealous. Did you not see how she practically snatched you out of my arms?" Stacie asks. "Even Benji can see she cares about you. That she loves you." Stacie says.

"As a friend. Chloe loves me as a friend and I refuse to let you guys get my hopes up. You know how I feel about her! You guys are just getting my hopes up and then when it comes down to it I'll be heartbroken yet again over Chloe Beale." Beca says and Stacie sighs.

"Fine. But I'm still going to be playing the part of your girlfriend." Stacie says and Beca stares at her eyes wide and jaw slacked.

"Why?"

"Because people have seen us together and kissing. Plus, you are totally ruining my grafter act if you don't. I already put together a character for this!" Stacie says.

"And who is this character?" Beca asks.

"The college slut. Likes to have a lot of sex and can't be tied down." Stacie says and Beca looks at her questioningly. "I like sex, but I mean the character I created like a lot of sex." Stacie says and Beca quirks an eyebrow. "And the tied down thing…" Stacie trails off as she realizes what Beca is insinuating. "Oh you loved it." Stacie leans down so her lips are practically pressed against Beca's ear. "The feeling of being in complete control while I begged for you to…" Stacie is cut off by Beca's hand slapping over her mouth.

"I have another class to get to Stace." Beca warns and Stacie grins behind Beca's hand.

Stacie removes Beca hand and the triumphant smirk is still in place and so is the flushed look on Beca's face. "Can't have you sitting through class horny can we?" Stacie smirks. "Well, get to class lover." Stacie says slapping Beca's ass and walking off in the other direction.

Beca glares at the tall brunette as she walks away trying to clear her mind. Yes, that night was amazing and yes, they have had other nights. But they are best friends and it helped Beca figure herself out. Before Chloe had left for college Beca was always wondering if it was just Chloe and maybe she did like guys still. But after meeting Stacie, she helped her out a lot. Beca has also found out that she can never stay mad at Stacie either. Or Benji or Lilly. She can be mad at Amy for a short period of time but mostly just to scare their blonde hitter. Her team became her family and no matter how hard she tried, she could never stay mad at them for long. And Beca is ok with that.

* * *

**So what'd you think? And is there anything you want to see in later chapters? HOw did you feel about the little bit of Beca/Stacie? It wasn't too much or a bad idea to put that bit in?**

**Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Hi-jack plans

**AN: I love the feedback and I am very happy you guys enjoy this. I want to ask that you pay attention to dates. Sometimes I might mess up and confuse myself and if it confuse you please let me know and there might be questions you have and I probably planned it but just let me know because they might be answered in later chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs that will make appearances here and there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_December 20, 2009_

_Chloe has been gone for months now and Beca still feels the flutter in her chest and gut every time the red head is mentioned. A text brings a goofy smile to Beca's face and a call makes Beca beam and feel on top of the world._

_In the short three months since meeting Vince Gershwin she has learned a lot. She finds herself lying to people more often and she even manages to swipe things off her mom and put them back just as easily without her mother noticing._

_She feels less guilt when she sees her father and swipes his wallet. She still feels a strong urge to punch him and the step-monster in the face when she sees them._

_Beca looks out her window and down the street at Chloe's house. She shakes her head and decides to go for a walk. She grabs her coat and boots._

_She steps off the stairs and looks to her left to the kitchen where her mother is humming a tune Beca has heard many times before. It brings a smile to her face. A content one as she remembers her childhood. Her parents would tuck her in, her father would read her a story and her mother would either sing or hum to her till she fell asleep._

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"I'm going out for a walk. I won't be too long."_

_"It's getting cold out, bundle up and be home by dinner."_

_"I will." She pauses at the front door with her hand on the knob. She turns her upper body slightly. "Love you mom." She hears her mom freeze. She knows this because she doesn't hear the clatter of the spatula scraping against the pan._

_"I love you too, Beca."_

_Beca smiles as she opens the door and steps out into the cold shutting the door quickly as to not let so much of the cold in._

_Before Beca realizes she is in at the small plaza. Many restaurants, boutiques and other stores line the place. She looks over at a small jewelry store. She and Vince had managed to snag a few diamonds from the place last month. He had done it so easily and in broad daylight. Beca looks up. The sun is setting. She decides it can't be that hard. He taught her how to do it on her own. But this is different, she doesn't have him watching her back._

_Beca steps into the shop and smiles at the greeter._

_"Is there anything I can help you with?" one of the sales associates asks._

_"No. I'm just looking around. My mother's birthday is coming up." She lies easily and she feels her stomach twist at bringing her mother into this._

_The sales guy just smiles at her and moves on to another customer. Beca looks around and sees her target. It is a decent sized diamond that is about the same size as the fake in her coat pocket. She had gotten it from Vince so he could teach her how to spot fakes. It is out in the open and she could easily get it and go._

_Beca makes her move but is stopped by a hand clamping around her wrist and tugging her away._

_"That's a bad idea." A soft voice is whispered into her ear. "They upped security after some guy made off with thousands worth of diamonds in broad daylight."_

_Beca turns and faces the girl and gasps. She's breath taking with these amazing eyes. "You're pretty." Beca says without much thought._

_The girl smiles. "I get that a lot." She drags Beca out of the store. "That was pretty gutsy."_

_"I don't know what I was thinking." Beca says shaking her head._

_"Hey, I was there for the same reason. Those diamonds caught my eye a few days ago." She sticks her hand out. "I'm Stacie."_

_Beca takes the offered hand. "Beca."_

_"I'm guessing you're a thief?" Beca nods. "I'm a grifter myself."_

_"A grifter?" Beca asks as they continue walking down the street._

_"Yeah, we're like the world's best actresses. I almost had that cute worker in there hand the diamonds over to me willingly when I saw you about to get yourself caught." Beca blushes at this._

_"Do you live around here?" Beca asks. This girl looks around her age but she has never seen her around before._

_Stacie nods. "I moved here with my parents last year. They are hoping that a change of scenery will help me and I'll decide to go to college." Stacie rolls her eyes. Stacie looks at her watch. "I have to go. My parents are going to start looking for me." Stacie pulls a sharpie from her pocket and grabs Beca's hand scribbling her number down. "Call me or text me. We can get those diamonds together."_

* * *

Beca shakes her head. She doesn't know what prompted her to think about that time. Stacie had really helped her that night. She could have gotten caught and then her mom…Beca shakes the thought away and tries to focus on one of the more boring classes her father thought she would like. She got to choose a few of her own classes, but she really hates that her father thought he had the right to pick which classes she takes.

The class ends and Beca heads to her and Amy's rooms.

During her walk she decides to call her mom.

She brings her phone up to her ear after dialing and keeps her eyes front as to not bump into anyone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." Beca said as she sidesteps out of the path of another student with his nose deep in his book. She hears a gasp.

"Beca? It's been a long time!"

"I called you…" Beca pauses. "Three months ago. I know, I'm sorry. I should call more. I promise to call more often."

"You've never made a promise you don't keep." Joanna chuckles as Beca smiles. "I'm hoping you'll be home for Thanksgiving."

Beca huffs out a laugh. "Chloe is already bugging me about it."

Her mom laughs. "Good. Kelly and I miss you Becs."

Beca's smile falls. "I told her I'd think about it. And tell Kelly I miss her too."

"I will. How is school?"

"School is school. Boring and lame. But I promised I'd give it a year."

"Good. It is great hearing from you Beca. I miss the days we would talk for hours."

Beca feels tears coming to her eyes and sniffs. "Yeah, so do I." It is then that Beca makes up her mind. "I'll be home all Thanksgiving break. It will give us some time to just talk."

"I thought you were going to think about it?" Joanna teases.

"I did and I have. I miss you mom."

"I miss you too baby, so much." There is a silence before Joanna speaks again. "I should let you go. Let you get back to school."

"Alright." Beca wipes a tear off her cheek. She doesn't know when it got there. "Love you and miss you mom." She wishes so much to tell her mom all about what she's been doing. She wants to come clean to her. But she can't. It would break her mother's heart.

"Love you and miss you too Beca."

Beca hangs up and wipes her eyes before stepping into Baker hall.

She steps into her room to find Benji, Amy, Stacie and Lilly all gathered watching a movie.

"Everything ok?" Benji asks. Beca could fool a lot of people. But she could never fool Benji.

Beca nods. "Yeah, I just got off the phone with my mom. I miss her."

The four nod in understanding. Benji more than the others. He misses his family too. Amy talks to hers all the time and she enjoys being away from them. Lilly's parents disowned Lilly years ago after a pyrotechnic incident when Lilly was around the age of twelve or thirteen. She resorted to thievery just to survive. Stacie's parents are just glad she has finally agreed to go to college even if for just a trial year. Beca and the others learned a long time ago that if it isn't something Stacie's parents can brag about they barely acknowledge her. But they are still her parents and she misses them.

"I'm going home for Thanksgiving to visit." Beca says. She looks over to Amy and Lilly. "You two are welcome to join us."

"I'm not?" Stacie asks offended and Beca rolls her eyes.

"You're going to come anyway just to keep up the stupid character you created." Beca says dropping onto her bed and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Amy's lap. "Ugh, what are we watching?" she asks scrunching up her face.

"How do you not like movies?" Amy asks.

"I saw a porno once at a high school party. Liked that movie." Beca says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Of course you would." Stacie quips with a smirk and Beca feels her cheek heat up.

"I have a mix." Beca quickly jumps off her bed and goes to her desk putting her headphones on.

Stacie grins triumphantly as Beca ignores them and work on a mix.

As Beca finishes her mix two hours later she goes through her e-mail. The others are still watching movies that Benji's roommate recommended.

As she opens her third e-mail, the one she uses for jobs. Her fourth alias. The one she really needs off her record. The things she did with this alias are known only by Benji and Stacie. Lilly was locked in a maximum security panic room and Amy had been bested and knocked unconscious. It is because of the actions from that alias she met Brandon and he started using them for jobs. Back then he agreed to take the minor offenses off. Then the jobs got bigger and they were helping more people and then they were offered this job.

Beca feels sick to her stomach. She can't believe she just associated looking after Chloe with a job. Chloe is her friend. She cares about Chloe. She would have agreed to it without the exchange of the clearing of records. She promised Andrew and Kelly a long time ago that she would keep an eye on their little girl.

"Hey guys." Beca calls pulling her headphones down to rest around her neck.

The four father around to read the e-mail. It was forwarded to her by one of the third party members they hired once before.

"Wow." Amy breathes out.

"They want us to steal what?" Benji asks and Beca nods as she opens the attached files.

"This will be fun." Lilly grins.

"It's right here in the school." Stacie says. "That's insane. We can't take this job." Stacie says and the others exchange glances.

"She's right." Beca says and Amy gasps.

"But look how much they are offering!" Amy shouts.

"We don't need it." Beca says.

"But it is right there!" Lilly exclaims.

"Yes and that is exactly why we aren't taking this job." Beca says. "That artifact is tucked safely in the History building behind half inch thick glass and vibration sensors. Not to mention heavily guarded and there is a security camera every ten feet." Beca scrolls through the blue prints that were sent with the e-mail.

"But Beca…"

"No buts!" Beca shouts cutting Amy off. "We aren't taking this job! We'd get caught in an instant!"

"We have to live here for the next year you guys." Stacie says addressing Lilly and Amy. "People know our faces, we have student IDs and what would happen if during our grab we run into someone we know? They'll want to know what we are doing."

Lilly and Amy deflate and give in. "Fine." They grumble.

"But what I wanted to point out is that if we decline this job another crew will be sent for it." Beca says.

"You're serious?" Amy asks incredulously. "You want us to protect an artifact that costs that much and no one gets it?" Amy shrieks.

Beca rolls her eyes. "I said no to us going after it." Beca smiles. "If some else goes to grab it but is caught…"

Amy grins. "Their arrest will be an excellent distraction for us to swoop in and snag the prize!"

"Taking out competition and getting the big payment." Lilly smirks devilishly. "I like it."

"What?" Benji asks. "We are actually taking a job while we are here?" He asks in disbelief.

"We aren't taking the job. We are going to highjack it." Beca says.

The artifact in mention is an old clay mask from the Aztec period. A collector who has been after it for years. He offered the school a large sum of money but the school wouldn't sell it. So he is resorting to other means of obtaining it.

"This is a bad idea." Benji says going back to watching the movie.

"Finally some action!" Amy cheers as she high fives Stacie and Lilly. The three return to watching the movie with Benji and Beca continues scrolling through the rest of her e-mails.

She does have another motive for this plan. Another crew meant another danger to Chloe. Being new and unknown in their world is an advantage they are not willing to lose. No one know what they looks like and they plan on keeping it that way.

* * *

**So what'd you think? And is there anything you want to see in later chapters? And wasn't it sweet to see a bit of Beca and her mom? Guess you will be seeing them hi-jack a heist and they will take at least two or three more jobs while they are at Barden and who knows? Maybe Chloe will catch them in the act. Or maybe Aubrey. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
